Falica Is it true?
by mlprockstar
Summary: Long before the events of the game a girl named Falica climbed the mountain and fell in now she must live her life here or she can get captured by Asgore and taken away.
1. The monsters

"Why is it so silent I see how Celestia felt when I was gone." said Luna as she walked around the castle when she saw the castle door she thought something but decided to call it a night when she heard a baby cry


	2. The ruins

It was the worst day ever...then my life changed for the best...you'll see why.

Fire Star village 199X.

* * *

My name is Falcia Black Star. I live in Fire Star Village it isn't a big village and it doesn't have a lot of farms or animals but it's a great place to live. The school Fire Star Elementary is my least favorite time of day. Reasons being 1. It's school 2. It's school! 3. ...I'm being bullied. I'm being bullied for my power. In Fire Star everyone has a type of power or skill. Some are shape-shifting, creating ice etc. etc. But my power...it was never explained. My power is my eyes glow red with red smoke coming out of it. It doesn't do anything. I'm bullied because of that. But the weekends are my favorite. Reasons being 1. No school 2. No school! 3. I get to help my Mom and Dad at their potion shop. Yep The Stars Potion and Antidotes shop. We make potions and antidotes. Everything was perfect...but then it all changed. My Dad left our family and my Mother became deathly ill. We didn't have the antidote on time. The time 12:30 am, my mom passed away it was the day I couldn't even talk to anyone. I spent an hour at her grave no one else came to her funeral Dad didn't even brother coming back. He's a heartless monster and I hope to never to see him again. The orphanage was coming for me but before they could I ran away from Fire Star. I climbed Ebott hoping to disappear like the others. I was about to jump but I thought about but before I could I felt a push and I feel on my back on buttercup followers. I didn't wake up when I fell must of hit my head but I saw a women in purple dress like my mothers that she would at the shop. I woke up a few minutes later I looked like was being carried by someone my vision was blurry but I thought my mom was carrying me. But when she spoke "You are finally awake my child." Her voice sounded nothing like my mom. My vision finally came and I saw what looked a like a goat monster. "Who are you?" I said confused "I am Toriel care taker of the ruins I come around where you have fallen to see if anyone has come." I didn't know what to say but all I could say was if there was one monster...there's a hundred more out there.

* * *

End of Chapter 1


	3. The Skelebros

The ruins...felt so big one minute...and so small the next

The Ruins 199X

* * *

"The ruins?" I asked while she still carried me "The place underground where we were all sealed." she replied. Sealed? Underground? What was going on? I understood nothing. While we walked she placed me down and said "I want you to walk to the end of the hall by yourself. Forgive me for this." She walked away so I ran after her I didn't see her but she came from behind a pillar. "Don't worry my child I did not leave you I was behind the pillar for the time." I didn't say it but I was scared she left me. I know I just met her but I was scared about being alone. I've already lost enough people I couldn't lose anyone else. "There was a reason for this to test your independence." She smiled "Now I must go to the some things I want you to stay here ok." I nodded as she left. Of course I went into the next room and saw some creepy stuff. I kept walking till I saw a nice tree. I sat beneath it trying to relax processing everything that just happened. "What am I going to do how am I going to escape?" I sat there and I think I fell asleep and then was awoken by Toriel. She looked at my with a worrying face "Child I told you not to leave the room are you alright?" I nodded "It was irresponsible to leave you like that come now you deserve some rest somewhere comfortable." She took by the by the hand and let me inside her house. "Do you smell that?" She asked "Butterscotch and cinnamon pie! My mom would always make that for on my birthday!" She looked at me with a smile "I also have another surprise for you." She took by the hand and lead my to the hallway. "A room for you I hope you like it." She then had a face of worry "Is something burning? Uh...make yourself at home!" She said as she dashed off. I walked into my room and it was the same as my room at home except the toy box I have a bookshelf there instead. I never thought of it before but could this be my room in the monster world? I fell asleep on the bed when I woke up I wasn't as tired like before. I head over to the living room and saw Toriel reading a book about...snails? "Oh did you need anything my child?" she asked. I sat down on her lap and said "What are you reading?" She looked at the book "17 uses for snails wanna hear an exciting snail fact?" I nod. "Here's an exciting snail fact did you know that snails have millions of little teeth on their tounges? Very interesting." "Toriel how do I excit the ruins?" She looked at me with sadness "Child...follow me." She took me by the hand and took me downstairs.

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	4. Sans Side

Toriel...I'm so sorry...Goodbye...mother

* * *

The end of the ruins 199X

* * *

She lead me to the end of the ruins. There was a huge purple door and she said "My child...you must keep going if you want to survive, Asgore...don't let Asgore take your soul. And if you do survive...please don't return, please understand." She gave me a hug. I was having tears coming out of my eyes. Yes...I was crying. "Thank you Toriel...goodbye...mother." She sniffled and left. I opened the door and it was freezing cold and full of snow. I was hungry and all I had was some pie. That's when I saw a werid type of apple. I climbed the tree and stretched out to grab the apple. But something shook the tree and the branch I was on broke and I fell flat on my face. I think I broke my nose because it was bleeding a lot. "Hey kid! You alright?" said a someone. I turned around to see a small skeleton in a blue hoodie. I blushed lightly since he was really cute. "Kid you alright?" he asked. "Yeah just my nose I think it's broken." he reached out for my hand to help me up and I grabbed his hand. "My name is Sans. Sans Skeleton." he said. "My name is Falcia." I replied he brought me to a sentry station and said "My brother Papyrus should come around here. He's great at healing magic." I nodded and went looking around the place. Then a skeleton with a goofy type outfit and taller and skinner than Sans. "Sup bro?" said Sans "You know what brother? Its been 8 months and you haven't made. a New. Puzzle!" he shouted. Sans just stood there rolling his eyes I just sat there with my nose in pain. Then he noticed me and my nose and said "Sans! Why is there a girl here?" He looked at me with a werid look. "Papyrus, her nose is broken will you please help her." Sans said looking pretty embrassed cause of his brother. I couldn't blame him he was pretty goofy. I guess Papyrus came over to me. "Let me see." he said as he looked at my nose "Hmm...yep her nose is broken and bleeding a lot." he said as he looked at Sans "Lets get her to the house." said Sans. "I know a short cut." We followed him and we got to a small village called Snowedin. We went to their house and was their living room looked a lot like the one at my house at my village. Sans head to his room while Papyrus healed my nose "Now The Great Papyrus! Will be right back." he said as he finished and ran into his room and locked the door. I sat down on their couch and relaxed it has been a long day. "Kid you're not sleeping yet are you?" said Sans as he sat next to me. "Its just been a long day for me. So I'm pretty tried." I replied. He looked at me and said "I get it you've been working yourself...Down to the bone!" Oh. My. God. He didn't just make a skeleton pun...I like this dude! "Nice one!" I said smiling. He snickered and said "Thanks. I work a lot on them." I thought of a pun and it was corny "I guess you could say you do a skele-TON of work!" told you corny. Sans he just howled in laughter like it's the best joke he's heard in years. I guess we stayed up talking and making puns. I don't remember I fell asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	5. New day awakes

Wow...This human...She's so beautiful.

The Snowdin Forest 199X

* * *

So I was just walking around Snowdin Forest making puns as usual. Then I see a werid apple and of course I get hungry since I didn't breakfast. I shake the tree to get the apple off when a branch broke and fell on the ground. I heard something heavier than an apple I turned and saw a human girl in a black dress. Her hair is in a long, long brown ponytail it looked like it was flowing. Wow...This human...She's so beautiful. I looked at her hands she was holding her nose while blood was spouting down. "Hey kid! You alright?" I asked she turned around and I'm pretty sure she blushed a bit. "Yeah just my nose I think it's broken." she replied. I stretched my hand out to help her and she took it. "My names Sans. Sans Skeleton." I said "My names Falica." She replied. Even her name is beautiful. ...Don't tell anyone I said that ok. I took her to my station and said "My brother Papyrus should come around here. He's great at healing magic" she nodded and looked around. She looked in a bit of pain cause of her nose. Man...I should of been more careful when I shake trees. I was about to start up a conversation when Papyrus came in. Couldn't ask for better timing. "Sup bro?" I said not trying to sound desperate for conversation. "You know what brother? Its been 8 months and You. Haven't made. a New. Puzzle!" Papyrus...finds anger in difficult places. Man isn't my brother cool? I guess Papyrus most of noticed Falica cause he said "Sans why is there a girl here?" Dude! You can clearly see her nose! "Papyrus, her nose is broken will you please help her." I said a bit annoyed. He went over there and looked her nose. "Let me see." he said. "Hmm...yep her nose is broken and bleeding a lot." And the award for most obvious statement goes to Papyrus! "Lets take her back to the house." I said "I know a short cut." We took the short cut and we head back to the house. I went into my room getting over the fact that I must of messed up with Falica. After a while I went out of my room and saw Falica almost asleep. I sat down next to her and said "Kid you're not sleeping yet are you?" She turned to look at me "Its just been a long day for me. So I'm pretty tried." she said. "Yeah I get it you've been working yourself...Down to the bone!" I regret making that pun. She smiles and says "Nice one!" Phew! "Thanks I work a lot on them." Wait is she- "I guess you do a skele-TON of work!" Wow! I'm just howling in laughter. We stayed up telling puns and jokes. Falica soon fell asleep and I got her a blanket. I never said this in person but in my head I said "Sweet Dreams Falica."

* * *

End of Chapter 4


	6. Spaghetti Night

Wow...Is this my new family?

Sans and Papyrus's house 199X

* * *

I woke up on the couch still in the clothes that I wore for the funeral. I almost forgot about what had happened yesterday, but then the memories came rushing like a wave at the beach. I had a terrible headache and wanted to just sit there and sleep. But I heard a voice "Hey kid, finally your awake." I turned to see Sans sitting there with what looked like a...piece of pie!? "Where'd you get that?' I asked. He looked at me and said "It was in your inventory. I thought you would want it back." OK here's two things wrong with that 1. Who goes threw someones stuff!? and 2. Why didn't he just eat!? It has butterscotch! "Oh thanks Sans." I carefully take the plate from Sans. I think I accidently touched his hand. I might have blushed...I SAID MIGHT HAVE! Then we heard the scream of a maniac (aka Papyrus is yawning). After I ate the pie I got up and started stretching. Hey just because it isn't my house doesn't mean I cant follow my morning routine. Routine: Eat breakfast Stretch and be lazy until something happens. I guess Papyrus and Sans had to go to work. "We'll leave you here Falcia don't leave the house until we get back ok." I nod and they leave. I looked at my outfit and felt super annoyed that I was wereing this. Then I had the stupidest idea to take some of Sans and Papyrus's clothes. I went into Papyrus's room and found an old looking black scarf. I couldn't open Sans's room but I have my ways...ok yes I broke the door down. I found a nice red shirt and some blue pants. I put them on and looked pretty unique. I must of gotten bored so I went to watch TV it was pretty boring from there on out. I wished I had gone with them but Sans said not to leave the house. But why? He never explained why I shouldn't leave. I decided to leave the house I opened the door and it was freezing! I walked all the way to the sentry station just to find...Sans not there. Dang it Sans! I just got frozen to death to find you and you're not even here! I walked back of course almost with frostbite. I walked right inside it to see Sans in the kitchen! "How did you get here?" I asked. He looked at me and my outfit and said "Short cut." and looked like he was cooking something. I walked over to him and saw he was cooking spaghetti "Where's Papyrus?" I asked. He smiled and said "It was Pasta his bedtime!" Wow. Just wow. I'm howling in laughter and I'll never stop. He actually made really good spaghetti and all night he said he was sorry for making and the same with Papyrus. Wow...Is this my new family

* * *

End of Chapter 5


	7. I's this what love is?

Falica...I think I'm in love with you.

My House 199X

* * *

So I woke up and head downstairs as fast as the speed of light. Falica was awake and looked like she had a headache. OK so maybe I went threw her stuff last night as she slept and maybe I was gonna eat her pie but. "Hey kid, finally your awake." I said as I sat down she turned to look at me with the piece of pie. Then she asked "Where did you get that?" I was not about to say I looked threw her stuff and guess what I said "I found it in your inventory." Yep I said I went threw her stuff. Good work Sans good freaking work! "Oh thanks Sans." she said as she carefully took the plate. I think our hands touched and I think I might have blushed...I SAID MIGHT HAVE! Next we heard the scream of a maniac (aka Papyrus is yawning). Soon me and Papyrus had to go and before we left I said "We'll leave you here Falcia don't leave the house until we get back ok." she nodded and we left. Of course I couldn't concentrate the entire time there I wanted to do something special for Falica. Then it hit me! Of course I knew Falica was going to leave so I took a shortcut to the house. The second I got back the second I realized I had no idea what to do. Maybe...spaghetti? As much as I would want to impress her...I could just order takeout. No! Takeout seriously!? I have to try this. I started cooking it looked OK but I couldn't even make a quiche! I tried and I did ok but I soon heard the door open. "How did you get here?" I knew it Falica from that voice. I looked her outfit first I guess she want threw our stuff since I know that Papyrus used to were a black scarf. "Short cut." I replied. Jesus she's cute in that outfit! She came over to me and saw what I was doing and asked "Where's Papyrus?" Corny pun coming in 3 2 1! "It was Pasta his bedtime." Corny pun came into a landing! But she's just howling in laughter like she never wants to stop. I guess she doesn't think my puns are corny. Like some people *cough* Papyrus *cough*. Anyway she liked my spaghetti and all night we watched TV and I couldn't stop apologizing for making her go out in the snow. I don't remember what happened next but we probably fell asleep together. Falica...I think I'm in love with you.

End of Chapter 6


	8. She is so alone

Wow...is this what it feels to love someone?

Snowdin Village 199X

* * *

I really had a headache when I woke up today. I was on the couch in front of the TV but instead of being alone Sans was next to me with his arm around me. I'm blushing now wow this has never happened before. I guess I woke him up since he started moving. He must of forgotten about last night as well because he looked pretty surprised about his arm around me. "Hey Lazybones." That was more corny than my mom's corn casserole. He snickered and said "Nice one kid" he smiled. This dude is hilarious! I got up and headed straight to the kitchen. Why is there nothing in the fridge besides spaghetti and a half eaten bag of chips? I'm guessing the chips belong to Sans. But why in living life of lord would anyone have this much spaghetti? Never mind I'm not even gonna ask. I mean I'm standing in a room with a skeleton wereing a blue hoodie. Enough said. Anyway I decided to heat up some spaghetti. It wasn't as good as the one last night. I guess this was when Papyrus was still learning how to cook. Anyway a few hours passed and I was so very bored. Sans and Papyrus have left for "work" and so I'm alone again. I'm not going after them I almost got frostbite the last time. Maybe I should leave and find a way home. Hopefully the other parts of the underground aren't as cold as Snowdin. Hopefully. I'll wait until they get back and ask them. A few hours passed and they came back I haven't asked them yet but I'm about too. "Hey um...guys? I have a question to ask you." they turned to me "Look I wanna know is there a way out of Snowdin?" Sans soon got next to me "Yeah keep going straight you'll be at Waterfall continue going and then you"ll be at Hotland." Hopefully judging from the name Hotland it should be warmer then here. I prepare myself for the journey. I grab some old coats just in case. Some spaghetti (don't judge me) and before I bought some cinna buns from the shop up ahead. I said my goodbyes to Sans and Papyrus and left for Waterfall. And i didn't even need to coats Waterfall is not only beautiful but warm very warm. I would take off my hoodie but it's to fashionable. As i continued walking i heard a voice yelling "Hey You!" I turned to see a...giant fish monster...with armor and red hair. She runs up to me "Hey i heard rumors of a human wearing a black hoodie. No monsters aloud here please follow me." we turned around headed back. She then stopped "Wait...that hoodie...you're the human aren't you!?" crud. Absolute crud. She brought out a bunch of spears. And suddenly i saw...a black upside down heart. She stopped "Are you...a human or a monster." that's a stupid question. "Human of course!" She shakes her head and says "No you aren't you're a...monster human hybrid." HYBRID!? Wait...I've read about souls white upside down souls belong to monster while right side up colored hearts belong to humans. But...I have an upside down colored heart. So i'm not human...im a human monster. I don't but...I started crying. The girl hugged me hugged me like a big sister. "Human...whoever you are...you will be protected...I, UNDYNE will keep you safe!" She cares about me? I..but...i...Wow..is this what it feels to love someone?

* * *

End of Chapter 7


End file.
